


He is everything.

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Boy King!Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, enabling an addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	He is everything.

 

 

This is the way he liked Sam best.

On his knees, begging and pleading. Dripping with want like the sweat that ran down his back in rivulets.

Dean towers behind him, leaning over to flatten his tongue against his spine and lick a hot line from bottom to top. Grabbing a fistful of hair he pulls Sam’s head back roughly and growls into his ear.

“Beg for it.”

Sam really needs him now. Not like before when he would just speak those words to him, quiet and defeated.

_“Of course I need you Dean, just like you need me.”_

But it wasn’t the same, never was. Sam had just given promises away like gifts, stitched up his Dean’s ego as easily as he did his skin. Dean had needed his brother like oxygen, like food and water.

Dean didn’t need those things anymore.

“Please Dean. Please. I…I need it…it hurts!”

Dean tightens his fingers in his hair and he whimpers. Sam needs his big brother so much he’s shaking with it, and he's so beautiful this way. Dean feels power and pride. He can fix Sam and take care of him just like he’s done his whole life. That has always been his job, his whole world and now it’s Sam’s too. Strip all the other distractions away until only the Winchester boys remain.

Sam cries out again and Dean is fire and blood and hard as diamonds.

He is everything.

“Okay baby, it’s okay I’m here.”

Dean coos and pulls Sam’s knife out of its place at the small of his back. He carves a line across his palm and hisses at the burn and sting. Lights dance across his vision and spark from the wound but he wants it to hurt; this pain is something they need to share. Sam’s whole body stiffens at the scent of blood in the air and words fall out of his mouth mindlessly like a foreign tongue.

“Oh fuck Dean yes please I need it now so bad so bad I need _you_ so bad.”

With another handful of Sam’s hair he holds his head in place and presses his open palm to his mouth like he’s trying to smother him. Sam licks and sucks and feeds; the only sounds in the room the heavy breaths sucked through his nostrils and Dean’s answering moan.

In this moment he’s happy. He can finally sacrifice to Sam every part of himself, body and soul.

And when Sam stills he pulls his hand away and tries not to see the tear trails on his blood streaked face.

Sam sobs silently but Dean is needed and wanted and loved.

Dean is everything.


End file.
